


Angie Hamilton Saves the Day

by EmpressofTears



Series: The Generation Where it Happens (Hamilkids) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angie is a saint, Family, First Date Prep, M/M, Phillip/George is only mentioned, google translate french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofTears/pseuds/EmpressofTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip has a date with George Washington Lafayette and he’s never been more nervous in his life. Thank goodness his little sister Angie is there to help out with... well... Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angie Hamilton Saves the Day

Phillip was nervous. Extremely nervous.

Usually he was calm under pressure, collected and clear-headed. But tonight wasn’t any ordinary night and Phillip was far from in control. Georges Washington Lafayette had asked him out, and Phillip was worried that he’d walk out of the evening with first date horror stories. Of course George wouldn’t say where they were going, he wanted it to be a surprise, but it only added to Phillip’s fears. What if he didn’t dress correctly? What if he put his shoes on the wrong feet and didn’t realize it until the middle of the date, at which point he would try to fix them and end up falling on his face?

Phillip chewed on his bottom lip as he stared the mess of a closet in front of him. About half of his shirts were on hangers, and the other half were defying gravity and… Well… He didn’t actually know what was going on in there. It was quite the operation and if he wasn’t so stressed, Phillip might have actually been amused by the mess. But he had too many clothes. And he had nothing to wear. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Normally he would go to his mother for help, but both she and his father were out of town for some political gala, leaving the children, all eight of them, home alone. So he was stuck asking for his siblings’ advice.

“Angelica!” He yelled, not even bothering to stick his head into the hallway. She’d be the perfect person to help him, Phillip thought. He just hoped that she wouldn’t make too much fun of him for needing it. Within seconds, his sister materialized. Her hair was immaculate and her clothes were impeccably coordinated.

“You called?” She looked bored, raising her eyebrow and walking over to where he was standing.

“Yes, I need your advice,” Phillip said, looking at his younger sister pleadingly. She waved her hand, gesturing for him to go on. “George and I have our first date tonight and I have nothing to wear.”

Angie snorted.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“Oh, nothing.” She was smirking as she muttered, “Il aimerait si vous portiez rien.”

“Angie, I love you, but speak English.” Phillip was never good at French, and hanging out with George had drawn his attention to that fact more than ever. It also didn’t help that his younger sister by two years was almost fluent and never let him forget it. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it bothered him that Angie could talk to George in a way that he couldn’t.

“I simply said, ‘He would like it if you wore nothing.’” Angie had to dodge the pillow that was thrown at her head. Very maturely, she picked it up and threw it back, nailing her brother in the face.

“Ha! She shoots, she scores! The crowd goes wild!” Angie cheered, pumping her fists in the air and celebrating her victory.

“Yeah, yeah, you win this round,” Phillip conceded, tossing the pillow onto his bed and trying to fix his hair. “Now help me put together an outfit before I pass out from sheer terror.”

“You’re being really melodramatic about this,” Angie commented, but starting going through his clothes nonetheless. She smirked and couldn’t stop herself from adding, “Though I completely understand why you don’t want to go back into your closet.”

“Oh, you’re insufferable!” Phillip shouted, reaching for the pillow again, but a smile was already playing at the corners of his lips.

“You love me, though,” Angie said as she blew a kiss over her shoulder. Phillip laughed with her, setting down the pillow. Even in his nervous state, he could appreciate jokes about his bisexuality.

“Yeah, I do.”

There was a moment where the two settled into companionable silence. Angie was the break the silence.

“Why are you so nervous, Phillip? I get that this is a big deal, but it’s so out of character for you. If anything, I’m the nervous one.”

Phillip didn’t meet her eyes right away when he responded. “Yeah, I really do take after mother. But this… I just… I care about him, Angie, you know this,” Phillip said softly as she handed him a pair of black jeans. “I care about him a lot. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Angie tried to smother her smile. “You’re such a dork, Phillip. If he loves you even half as much as you love him, you could show up in a garbage bag and he’d think it was hot. Now put on this sweater and let me see how it looks.”

Phillip just smiled gratefully and dashed to the bathroom to try on the clothes.

When Phillip reentered the room wearing those tight jeans and cornflower blue V-neck, Angie was impressed with herself and her own sense of style.

“You look hot, bro,” she said in admiration. “Poor George isn’t going to know what hit him.” Phillip looked pleased.

“What about my hair though?” Phillip moved to the mirror and began to comb through his curly locks with his fingers. “Should I leave it down or pull it up?”

“I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Angie grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the bathroom. She sat him down on the closed toilet seat and began experimenting with his curls. She quickly decided that a braid wouldn’t be right for his thick hair and a ponytail wouldn’t be formal enough. Letting his hair fall gently over his shoulders seemed like the best course of action, and with a little gel to soften his hair and heighten his curls she let it be.

Phillip looked into the mirror and preened slightly. His soft curls bounced as he moved his head. His little sister was seriously a miracle worker.

“I look great! Thank you so much, Angie, I—” He was quickly cut off by his younger sister.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said forcefully, pushing her brother back into his seat. Her dark eyebrows were pushed together in concentration and Phillip felt a bit of dread creep through him. That was Angelica’s “I will fight until the war is done” face and he knew that once she put her mind up to something, there was no stopping her.

“What else is there to do?” Phillip was genuinely confused. “I’ve got my clothes and hair, and I’ve only got an hour until George shows up. Should I eat something? George said we’d have dinner, but maybe--”

“We’re fixing your face,” Angie deadpanned, cutting Phillip off in the middle of his nervous babble. She turned her back and started rummaging through her (seemingly endless) supply of make-up brushes.

Phillip just whined, “What’s wrong with my face?”

“Your pimples are gross.” The Hamilton family wasn’t known to mince words.

Phillip countered heatedly, “Didn’t you just say that I could show up in a garbage bag and George wouldn’t care?”

“Well, yes, I suppose I did,” she conceded. “But now I’ve got the clothes and hair perfect and I’m not going to stop halfway.” Angie was dead set on getting foundation onto his face, so Phillip decided it would be easiest to give in. He obediently closed his eyes while she blotted powder onto his face and sat still while she dabbed concealer onto the few stress pimples that dotted across his forehead.

All the while, Angie was thanking the forces above that she and her brother had the same skin tone and she didn’t have to get creative with the concealer.

When she was finally done, even Phillip had to admit he looked pretty good.  
\---

The doorbell rang at 6:00 and Phillip shot a terrified glance to his sister. Angie just laughed and kissed her brother sweetly on the cheek before pushing him towards the door.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” she called after him, though Phillip probably didn’t hear. (Actually, he most certainly didn’t hear, or she would have been on the receiving end of a famous Hamilton Glare.) She hovered out of sight in the background, watching her brother closely. After spending two hours getting Phillip ready for his date, Angie thought she deserved to see the reaction to her handiwork.

Angie let out a soft giggle when the door swung open and George’s entire face lit up with a smile. She had done her job: George was completely blown away. Angelica Hamilton was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for Phillip/George but there aren't enough fanfics. (I'll never be satisfied.) Maybe I'll tackle the boys' date, but I'll have to find the inspiration first. If you have any suggestions for where they'll be going, please please please comment.


End file.
